1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interfaces (UIs) of a terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for automatically converting a UI according to a Bluetooth® (hereinafter “Bluetooth”) terminal authenticated by performing a Bluetooth-automatic authentication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals have a tendency to be frequently used due to portability. Because of this tendency, service providers (terminal manufacturers) have developed various functions of a terminal so as to secure a large number of users.
According to a Bluetooth-automatic authentication function of a terminal, one Bluetooth terminal automatically authenticates another Bluetooth terminal, which has been preset by the one Bluetooth terminal to be automatically authenticated when a Bluetooth searching mode is performed. The function automatically allots a Bluetooth channel to the other terminal, thereby communicating with the other Bluetooth terminal. According to the Bluetooth-automatic authentication function, a Bluetooth terminal automatically performs processes for connection with another Bluetooth terminal without the user's intervention so as to communicate with other Bluetooth terminals in a convenient manner.
The Bluetooth-automatic authentication function of a terminal can provide convenience to the user only in a connection between Bluetooth terminals. Therefore, there exists a need for a scheme for providing various conveniences to the user through a Bluetooth-automatic authentication function.